falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nuka-Cola Corporation
Nuka-World Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant |country =United States of America }} The Nuka-Cola CorporationM.A.R.Go.T.: "The Nuka-Cola Corporation is proud to announce its newest taste sensation, Nuka-Cola Quantum. Try one today." "This next series of announcements is brought to you by the Nuka-Cola Corporation."Nuka-Cola accident reportWelcome to the Nuka-Cola family! was a pre-War beverage corporation, best known for its flagship product, Nuka-Cola. By the Great War it was the single largest beverage corporation in the United States, recognizable nationwide. Beyond the family-friendly facade, the corporation was a cutthroat entity that had perfected corporate espionage and was also involved in weapons research with the United States military, through its world-class team of organic chemists, the beverageers (Doctors Rex Meacham, Kate Leavitt, Edmund Medford and Kevin Bennell). Background The Nuka-Cola Corporation entered the beverage market in 2044, with the invention of the soft drink by John-Caleb Bradberton after two years of experimentation. Though strictly unhealthy (containing 120% of the recommended daily allowance of sugar), it took the United States market by storm and within a year it could be purchased nationwide. Its popularity rapidly increased and within several years it was the most popular beverage across the globe.''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "Amateur chemist John-Caleb Bradberton discovered the formula for Nuka-Cola in 2044. Within a year, Nuka-Cola could be purchased across the entire United States."Sierra Petrovita: "When Nuka-Cola was invented by John-Caleb Bradberton in 2044, it quickly became the world's most popular soft drink. The wonder drink soon drew a dedicated following which prompted the Nuka-Cola Corporation to release many promotional items like these. By 2067, a Nuka-Cola machine such as this rare pristine model could be found on almost every street in America. Even in today's crazy world, Nuka-Cola is still the number one choice of refreshment among Armageddon's survivors." Inspired by his brand's success, Bradberton decided to open an amusement park dedicated to soft drink. Nuka-World opened on May 1, 2050, less than a year after ground was broken for its construction. The first two sections in the park were Kiddie Kingdom and Nuka-Town U.S.A., but more were added, with 6 sections as of 2077. Safari Adventure, Dry Rock Gulch, The World of Refreshment, and Galactic Zone were all added later. Nuka-Town USA terminal entriesWorld of Refreshment tour: Nuka-Cola began its journey in the year 2042 when our founder, John-Caleb Bradberton, was a budding chemist. He dreamt of a delicious soft drink that would provide energy, focus and 120% of the recommended daily value of sugar! It took almost two years to perfect the formula, but in late 2044, Mr. Bradberton was finally successful and Nuka-Cola was born! It quickly surpassed other, lesser beverages to become America's number-one favorite soft drink. Not one to rest on his laurels, Mr. Bradberton and his team of talented "Beverageers" continued to create new and exciting formulas. The constant drive to improve and innovate the formula resulted in numerous flavor variations, with the most popular ones like Cherry, Grape, and Orange released just a few years after the corporation was founded.''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success." Whenever the company encountered competition, it would attempt to deal with it aggressively. Cherry and Grape variants of the Nuka-Cola were patents acquired by the company after identifying individual competitors. In other cases, the Corporation would attempt to buy out competitors, as was the case with Sunset Sarsaparilla in 2058 and Vim! Pop Incorporated in 2077. Failing that, it would attempt to release a competing drink accompanied by a massive promotional campaign. After attempts to acquire Sunset Sarsaparilla failed, Nuka-Cola attempted to directly compete with it through Nuka-Cola Wild and the opening of Dry Rock Gulch at Nuka-World. Though it gained a respectable popularity in the American Southwest, it failed to match that of the Sarsaparilla.''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "Although the Nuka-Cola Corporation would never admit it, Nuka-Cola Wild was released to directly compete with Sunset Sarsaparilla after attempts to acquire that company met with failure." Despite the setbacks, the popularity of the brand only continued to grow as time went by. For example, when the Nuka-Girl rocketsuit was released in 2062, the costumes sold out immediately and stores couldn't keep up with the demand.''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "In 2062, the Nuka-Girl Rocketsuit costume was released to retailers just in time for Halloween. Its popularity was so overwhelming, the stores couldn't keep up with the demand." By 2067, Nuka-Cola was omnipresent, available from vending machines on almost every street in the United States. Even the outbreak of the Sino-American War failed to stop Nuka-Cola Corporation's expansion. In fact, it continued apace, with a fourth park opening on schedule in Nuka-World. Safari Adventure was commonly considered at the time to be a crowning achievement of Bradberton's company, having taken seven years to build and housing several hundred exotic animal specimens from around the world,Dr. Hein's terminal, journal entry 09-19-2077 including polar bears, alligators, gorillas, and venomous snakes. The completion of the park also marked the start of covert experimentation at Nuka-World. The underground facilities of Safari Adventure contained a Nuka-Gen genetic replicator unit, capable of creating perfect genetic copies of animals or even growing new creatures based on the genetic sequence provided (faulty genetic sequences will be accepted, but can result in creatures coming out inside out and then exploding).Dr. Hein's terminal, journal entry 06-02-2077Dr. Hein's terminal, journal entry 01-01-2077Dr. McDermot's terminal In 2072, Nuka-World opened its last attraction, Galactic Zone. While ostensibly showcasing the future of the United States and all the technologies that would usher it in, Bradberton used the Zone as a bargaining chip to turn Nuka-World into a refuge in case of the looming nuclear war. Through a sponsorship deal with the military''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "Thanks to a sponsorship by the U.S. Military, Nuka-World featured a formidable security force and had access to all sorts of military-grade hardware." and cooperation with RobCo Industries at the Battlezone, Nuka-World was permitted to use military-grade robotics at the Galactic Zone, ranging from the humble protectron to the sentry bot and assaultron series, disguised as demilitarized replicas. Every robot was controlled by a cutting-edge STAR mainframe, which would allow Bradberton to maintain a robotic army to defend Nuka-World and himself from outside forces.Bradberton's terminal, outgoing mail JCB944NWC To bolster his personal security, a private sanctuary was built beneath Nuka-Town USA by Vault-Tec, using the latest in Vault construction technology.Bradberton's terminal, outgoing mail JCB976NWC Bradberton went beyond corporate deals and favors when it came to ensuring his own survival. On March 13, 2076, when General Braxton requested the services of Bradberton's Beverageers, a team of world-class organic chemists developing new tastes and additives to the soft drink, Bradberton made a bargain: In exchange for his chemists aiding the military's chemical weapons program, he would be provided with access to the military LEAP-X (Life Extension And Prolongation) Program.General Braxton's visit He pooled his immense fortune and embezzled funds from Nuka-World's budget to cover the expense of the LEAP-X project, including the salaries of the researchers he hired to ensure the prototype device works. Though the park staff complained about the cutbacks and the resulting decrease in park safety, Bradberton prioritized his own safety over that of the visitors or his staff. The military did not complain, as in October, the head of the chemical weapons program reported that his team created an isotope of strontium-90 that could be reliably weaponized, as coating for power armor, a custom munition for the prototypical M42 Fat Man, or even an area effect weapon that could be safely deployed from something as simple as a Thirst Zapper. It could also be used "somewhat safely" in a new kind of Nuka-Cola. Bradberton ordered it to be put into production, as the Nuka-Cola Quantum (named after the isotope designation in the Beverageer's system).Bradberton's project terminal, Project Cobalt Quantum was fast-tracked through the approval process, presented as the culmination of a three year research program. To create an isotope safe for human consumption, focus groups were used to test various variants of the Quantum isotope. After numerous casualties (at least 62 test subjects died as a result of organ failure, with many more hospitalized with radiation burns; families were provided with Nuka Condolences Fruit and Cheese Packages that contained liability waivers), a safe isotope was created and the first cases of Nuka-Cola Quantum hit the market in select cities on the East Coast, like Boston and Washington, D.C..Packing line terminal, company announcement As the drink landed on the shelves, Bradberton took the last step in attaining immortality: He was beheaded. The LEAP-X program couldn't preserve more than 15 pounds (roughly 7 kg) of organic mass, corresponding to the weight of a human head. Permanently installed in his personal Vault beneath Nuka-Town, the now immobile Nuka-Cola CEO handed over corporate affairs to Peyton Huxley, his Executive Assistant. The Nuka-Cola Corporation ceased to exist six months later, although its legacy would live on: Nuka-Cola would continue to be the most popular soft drink on the North American continent, available in almost limitless quantities. Despite being flat and usually warm, it holds the allegiance of many and continues to addict wastelanders.Nuka-Cola is ubiquitous in all Fallout games.Dugan, Sierra Petrovita and Zip are such addicts. Business The principal focus of the Nuka-Cola Corporation was, naturally, the sales and promotion of Nuka-Cola. Their flagship soft drink was commonly considered to be the most popular drink in the United States, partly due to its own merits and partly due to the aforementioned policy of aggressive expansion and eliminating the competition. In most cases, this policy relied on acquiring patents and then rebranding and repackaging them as new Nuka-Cola flavors, as was the case with Nuka-Cherry (originally Merle's Very Cherry Soda by Merle Haverston), Nuka-Grape (Grape-Pearl Soda by Joannie Cheng), Nuka-Cola Clear (Sharon's Downhome Country Lemon by Sharon Lawrence), and Nuka-Boost (Packed Full of Joe by William Lee).Bradberton's project terminal, acquisitions In cases where acquisition would be resisted, the company would attempt to compete with rival brands with their own drinks (as was the case with Nuka-Cola Wild going toe to toe with Sunset Sarsaparilla in 2058). However, as time went by, aggressive expansion became downright criminal. By 2077, Nuka-Cola's deep ties with the military-industrial complex allowed it to act with impunity. When Doyle Reed, CEO of Vim! Pop Incorporated, rejected buyout offers from Nuka-Cola and frustrated attempts at a hostile takeover, Vernon Conroy hired mercenaries to start targeting Vim! operations, including sabotaging the production line at Southwest Harbor in Maine, stealing military equipment loaned to the company as part of its partnership with the U.S. military, targeting loyal workers, shooting up company trucks, all in an attempt to acquire Maine's most popular drink.Vim! Pop factory CEO's terminal The company did occasionally suffer setbacks, as was the case in 2077, when it lost the rights to use its traditional curved bottle. A rival corporation successfully sued for patent infringement, but the attempt backfired: The new rocket-shaped bottle proved to be popular with consumers and sales of the drink increased even further.''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "Nuka-Cola's signature rocket-shaped bottle replaced the traditional curved bottle when a rival corporation successfully sued for patent infringement. Fortunately, the public saw the new bottle as an improvement and Nuka-Cola's sales increased." Known facilities * Nuka-Cola plant in Newton - A large Nuka-Cola production plant in Kansas, and one of the town's most prominent sights before the war. * Nuka-Cola plant in Washington, D.C. - The company's main factory, which used cutting-edge equipment to keep the world's most popular soft drink in full production 24 hours a day. * Nuka-World - The company's own amusement/theme park. * Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant - A plant located in Kanawha County, West Virginia, now part of Appalachia. Known products The company also offered a very broad catalog of corporate merchandise, including clothing, crockery, fridges, stools, banners, clocks, lamps, posters, and the Thirst Zapper. Third-party products These products are based upon modified or altered versions of Nuka-Cola, but were never marketed by the company itself. * Yellow Nuka-Cola - Literally just Nuka-Cola bottles filled with urine. * Fusion Nuka-Cola - A modified version of Nuka-Cola possessed by Phil, the Nuka-Cola dude, who didn't like the flavor of the original. * Nukashine - An alcoholic, fermented drink utilizing Nuka-Cola Quantum as an ingredient. * Rum & Nuka - Another alcoholic drink utilizing normal Nuka-Cola mixed with rum, only made by certain individuals. Nuka-Cola truck The Nuka-Cola truck, also known as the Toy truck, is a red die-cast metal toy delivery truck labeled with the corporate logo of Nuka-Cola on the right side. Based off the delivery truck, Nuka-Cola trucks are found in the Capital Wasteland, the Mojave Wasteland, The Commonwealth, Appalachia and Vault-Tec Vaults. A similar model can be found in the New Californian region, crashed and overturned. Mascots * Bottle * Cappy * King Cola * Nuka-Girl * N.I.R.A. Appearances The products of the Nuka-Cola Corporation appear in all Fallout games except for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Its plant in Washington, DC appears in Fallout 3, and its theme park in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Behind the scenes * During the 2008 E3 as a promotional item, people were given a real drinkable version of Nuka-Cola. It greatly resembles the 1950s look of the Coca-Cola brand bottles. * During 2015/2016 a real version of Nuka Cola Quantum could be purchased online and in Target stores worldwide.http://intl.target.com/p/nuka-cola-quantum-for-fallout-4/-/A-50148691 * The name of the Nuka-Cola creator, John-Caleb Bradberton, is an amalgamation of the inventors of Coca-Cola (John Pemberton) and Pepsi-Cola (Caleb Bradham). * Its logos, bottle designs, market crash, and even its name are heavily based on Coca-Cola. * The font used for the Nuka-Cola logo is Brush Script Std Medium however the "N" is not and is an unknown font or was made specially. * Nuka-Cola is featured in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, a DLC expansion pack for Wolfenstein: The New Order (both published by Bethesda Softworks). However, its presence is an anachronism; the game is set in 1946, while Nuka-Cola wouldn't be invented for roughly a century. Gallery NukaBreak.jpg|A Nuka-Cola billboard in Grayditch (Fallout 3) Nuka-Cola.jpg|A Nuka-Cola billboard in Fallout Tactics Real Nuka-Cola Bottle.jpg|A photo of the bottle prop given out at E3 2008 Canyon City Nuka Plant.png|Canyon City Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant Nuka-Cola Truck2.png|Nuka-Cola Truck in Fallout Tactics Quantum label.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum label FoS Nuka-Cola quantum.png Nuka-Cola ad pre-trailer.png Nuka-ColaLogoHorizontalCurved-w-Hyphen.png|Official Nuka-Cola logo type 1 (from Fallout 3/''Fallout: New Vegas) Nuka-ColaLogoHorizontalCurved-no-Hyphen.png|Official Nuka-Cola logo type 1.2 (from ''Fallout 3/''Fallout: New Vegas) Nuka-ColaLogoVerticalThinLine.png|Official Nuka-Cola logo type 2 (from ''Fallout 3) Nuka-ColaLogoVerticalThickLine.png|Official Nuka-Cola logo type 3 (from Fallout 4/''Fallout 76'') Empty Nuka-Cola Bottle.png Fallout4 NukaWorld E3 02.png Nuka-World pre-release 1.png Nuka-fridge.png FO4 Art of Fo4 NukaCola Fridge concept art.jpg Nuka Cola bottle.png Fo3 Vending Machine.png New toy truck.png|Toy truck merchandise References Category:Nuka-Cola Corporation de:Nuka-Cola Corporation es:Nuka-Cola Corporation fr:Nuka-Cola Corporation ja:Nuka-Cola Corporation pl:Korporacja Nuka-Cola pt:Nuka-Cola Corporation ru:Корпорация «Ядер-кола» uk:Корпорація «Ядер-кола»